Best Brothers?
by sanjifanforever
Summary: Sanji had a friend on Baratie, but they both consider each other a brother. Rated T for seious injuries in later chapters and minor swearing. Finally complete!
1. The reuion

Best Brothers!

Summary: Sanji had a friend on Baratie, but they both considered each other a brother. What if they met again after 9 years?

Sanji: Sanjifanforever only owns Suaku and the marines in this story.

* * *

Chapter 1: The reunion

"Blondie, is breakfast done yet?" Zolo asked Sanji.

"Yea, Moss head," Sanji replied.

"BREAKFAST!" Yelled Luffy. He burst into the kitchen followed by the rest of the crew. Sanji had made pancakes with syrup he made from the tangarines Nami gave him, and some sausage links he was able to save Luffy (somehow).

"Thanks Sanji!" Nami said with a smile.

"Yeah! I made you smile!" Sanji said with heart eyes.

"Mmm…mrshis eis wgood!" Luffy said with his mouth full of sausage and pancakes. Since Sanji's brain was used to hearing Luffy talk this way, Sanji knew that Luffy said, "This is good."

"That's good to hear," Sanji laughed.

"Did I hear the name Sanji?" A voice asked from outside the kitchen asked.

"Come in," Luffy said. The figure came in. He had clothes like Sanji's, but the jacket was dark blue. His hair was black without the left eye covered, and normal eyebrows.

"Suaku!" Sanji exclaimed.

"Hey Squirt," Suaku said coolly.

"Huh?" Everybody asked.

Suaku sweat dropped. "Oh sorry, the name's Suaku, Sanji's brother." He explained. "Who would've thought the squirt would be a pirate!" Suaku laughed.

"How'd you find me, Bro?" Sanji asked.

"Chef geezer said you went with a pirate by the name of Monkey D. Luffy."

"That's me!" Luffy said.

"Who're your friends?" Suaku asked.

"I'm Zolo,"

"I'm Nami,"

"The _lovely_ Nami," Sanji said.

"I'm Usopp,"

"I'm Chopper,"

"I hope you're not as annoying as Blondie," Zolo said.

"Back at you Moss head!"

"Can't you not be at each other's throats for one minute?" Nami asked.

"Ok," They both said.

"Your friend?" Suaku asked teasingly.

"Yea, we just get on each other's nerves a lot." Sanji said. "Want some breakfast?"

"Sure," Suaku said. He got a plate, put a pancake on it, and sat on the floor. He took a bite. "You made it," He said.

"Wow! How'd you know?" Usopp and Luffy asked at the same time.

"Sanji and I aren't real brothers, but we grew up on Baratie together. We consider each other brothers because we liked a lot the same things. The Great Blue was one and I hope still is?"

"Yea, I'm still lookin'!" Said Sanji.

"Well, I can still remember the taste of his cooking, even after 9 years." Suaku said.

"9 YEARS!" Chopper exclaimed.

"Yup, he got taken away by marines to be a chef for them." Sanji turned to Suaku. "How did you get away?"

"I snuck out last night in a little boat hoping to find Sanji. I thought he would still be at Baratie, but Chef geezer said you were with Luffy." Suaku explained.

"Wouldn't you be wanted then?" Nami asked.

"Yea, I bet I am." Suaku laughed. "I didn't think about that." Everybody including Suaku sweat dropped.

"You sure you and Sanji aren't brothers?" Zolo said.

"Watch it Moss head!"

"Yup, I'm sure," Suaku, said. "Sanji, I learned to play the guitar." Suaku said. Then everybody saw the twinkle in Luffy's eyes.

"JOIN OUR CREW!" Luffy shouted. (Who didn't see that coming?)

"Yea," Sanji agreed.

"Anyone object?" Suaku asked. No one did so Suaku said, "Luffy I'd be happy to."

"Sanji, this calls for meat!" Luffy shouted.

"How 'bout for lunch?" Sanji asked.

"Fine," Luffy said.

They went on deck and Usopp asked, "Suaku, how old are you?"

"Uh…I lost track. They didn't have birthdays on the marine ship." Suaku admitted.

"19," Sanji said. "Our birthdays are a month apart so his would be on April 2 since mine is March 2."

"Day after my birthday," Usopp said.

"Suaku! Your friends are here to see you!" Sanji said and pointed to a marine ship from the 19th division.

"Suaku, I demand you come back on this ship now!" Demanded the captain.

* * *

Author's note: I hope you like it! Please review! Flames are ok. 


	2. Battle

Best Brothers?

Summary: Sanji had a friend on Baratie, but they both considered each other a brother. What if they met again after 9 years?

Sanji: Sanjifanforever apologies for the crappy chapter title.

Chapter 2: Battle  
"No way," Suaku said calmly.

"I command you to get on this ship at once!" The captain shouted.  
"You'll have to take that up with my new captain, Luffy." Suaku said.

"Ok, Who's Luffy?" The captain asked.

"I am!" Luffy said.

"Too bad I have to do this." The captain took out a pair of handcuffs and threw them at Luffy. Luffy jumped and the Captain threw another pair. Luffy couldn't dodge those and they clamped on to his wrists.

"How'd they do…" Luffy never finished because he fell asleep. Then he landed in the water.

"What happened?" Chopper asked.

"Sea stone handcuffs, perfect for people who ate cursed fruits." The captain smiled evilly.

"Sanji, get Luffy! He landed in the water!" Zolo yelled. Sanji took off his shoes and jacket and dove in.

"Can't Luffy swim?" Suaku asked.

"No, he can' t because he ate a cursed fruit." Usopp explained.

"Luffy's ok," Sanji said after he got on the ship. Luffy's arm was draped around Sanji's neck. "I also got the handcuffs off so he should wake up in a few minutes." He set Luffy down on the deck and turned to Suaku.

"Your division?"

"Yea," Suaku said. "Why? What do you want to do? Cook them a meal?" He asked with teasing sarcasm.

"No, I want to kick their butts for taking you in the first place." Sanji replied.

"Sounds good to me, need help?" Suaku asked.

"Yea," Sanji answered. "Moss head, you in?

"I bet I can beat more marines then you can." Zolo said.

"You wish," Sanji muttered.

"Shall we take 'em down?" Suaku asked.

"Right behind you, Bro!" Sanji said. Sanji did a kick aimed for underneath the captain's chin. It worked and Suaku kicked him into the ocean. Zolo, Suaku, and Sanji fought the other marines and Sanji accidentally kicked a marine into the just waking up Luffy.

"Gum-gum blast!" Luffy sent the marine flying.

"How'd you do that Luffy!" Suaku asked surprised.

"I'm a rubber man," Luffy said stretching the right corner of his lip back. "My crew is even weirder!" Luffy laughed.

"No we're not!" Nami, Usopp, and Chopper shouted. Sanji and Zolo just gave him I'll kill you glares. Luffy didn't see them.

Luffy then noticed something. "AHHH! Where's my straw hat?"

"Here Luffy, it didn't get too wet." Sanji said holding Luffy's straw hat in his hand.

"Why? What happened?" Luffy asked. Luffy was still as wet as Sanji.

"You fell in the water, Sanji dove in, and then we kicked the marines' butts. I the great captain Usopp, rescued Nami from a marine captain." Usopp lied.

"No you didn't even fight!" Nami exclaimed.

"Great story Usopp," Luffy laughed.

"How many marines did you guys get?" Suaku asked Zolo and Sanji.

"35," They both said simultaneously. "Oh crap!" They both said together.

"Quit it, Blondie!" Zolo yelled.

"Quit what, Moss head?" Sanji retorted.

"Quit copying me, Dart-board brow!"

"Shut up!" Nami said.

"Yes, Nami!" Sanji said loyally.

"Ok, your highness!" Zolo mocked.

"Zolo," Nami was now angry. (Run away!) "You still owe me for that sword you bought in Rouge town."

"I paid you back!" Zolo said.

"You didn't pay interest." Nami said.

"Witch," Zolo said.

"Nami's not a witch, Marmo!" Sanji said kicking him in the head. It was enough to make Zolo stumble back a few feet, but he didn't lose his footing.

"Thanks Sanji," Nami said giving Sanji a smile that made him topple to the floor with flying hearts.

"Crap-cook," Zolo muttered and walked away to find a place to nap.

"Sanji, why do you smoke?" Suaku asked later that night. They were up in the crow's nest and the rest of the crew was asleep.

"I'm not sure," Sanji said inhaling the smoke from his cigarette.

"You shouldn't," Suaku said. "They'll kill you."

"If a pirate's life doesn't kill me first." Sanji stated.

"Luffy would never let that happen." Suaku declared.

"You're right," Sanji smiled.

Suaku let out a yawn. "Let's go to bed."

"Sure, it's Usopp's watch." Sanji said throwing his cigarette in the sea. They got to the men's cabin and woke Usopp up.

"What is it?" Usopp asked.

"It's your watch," Suaku said. Sanji and Suaku got in their hammocks and fell asleep. For the first time in years, Sanji considered to stop smoking.

Please review!


	3. A spark of hope

Best Brothers?

Summary: Sanji had a friend on Baratie, but they both considered each other a brother. What if they met again after 9 years?

Sanji: Sanjifanforever-san,

Me: Yea?

Sanji: Thanks for giving me a brother!

Me: You're welcome! (Nami comes in)

Sanji and me: Nami-san!

Nami: Suaku-san's cute!

Sanji looks sad.

Please review!

Chapter 3: A spark of hope

"Mornin' Sanji," Suaku greeted with a yawn. It was 5:00 in the morning and they were both in the kitchen.

Sanji turned away from the table to see Suaku. "Hey Bro, why are you up so early?" Sanji asked.

"Marines have breakfast early too, ya know."

"As along as they don't catch us, I don't care what time they have breakfast, lunch, or dinner." Sanji said. They both laughed.

"I always get up this early." Suaku explained.

"Oh," Sanji said. He continued to make breakfast and Suaku helped. "Remember that time on Baratie when the Crap Geezer found us making ice cream at 2 in the morning when we were 10?"

"How could I forget? Chef geezer looked like he was going to have a heart attack when he saw the mess we made." Suaku said.  
"Lil' Eggplant, lil' crap-brat," Sanji said in his best chef Zeff voice. "What the hell is this!"

"He was furious!" Suaku replied.

"He made us do extra chores," Sanji said. "We had to wash all the customer's dishes on the day Baratie was packed!"

"My hands are still stinging!" Suaku exclaimed.

"I feel like that everyday because Luffy eats a lot!"

Before they knew it an hour had passed and breakfast was done. "Breakfast!" Luffy shouted now fully awakened by the smell of food. Sanji and Suaku had cooked an omelet for breakfast. A few minutes later, Nami, Usopp, and Chopper came in and sat down.

"Would Nami-san care for some orange juice?" Sanji asked politely.

"Yes, thanks Sanji-kun." Nami said. He poured her some.

"Where's Zolo?" Suaku asked.

"Can I have his food?" Luffy asked.

"yea, Luffy. I don't care where sword boy is," Sanji replied. "He's probably still sleeping."

"Nope, just got up, Dart-board brow." Zolo replied.

"Too bad, Moss head, Luffy ate your food." Sanji teased, but got another plate. "Here marimo,"

"Thanks Blondie," Zolo said with a sarcastic smile.

"Sanji," Chopper asked. "what's the great blue?"

"It's a sea where fish from the north, south, east, and west blue come together." Sanji explained.

"Sanji great news! I found it!" Suaku shouted.

"What?" Sanji asked along with Chopper, Usopp, Luffy, and Nami. Zolo couldn't care less

"I found the great blue! It exists!" Suaku exclaimed. Sanji's fork hung in mid air as he stared at Suaku.

"Sanji, you ok?" Usopp asked.

"Fine," Sanji said like he was in a dream.

"Sanji?" Nami kissed him on the cheek.

"Wha?" Sanji said dazed.

"He's back," Luffy laughed.

Sanji: I knew it! He great blue does exist!

Me: Yay for Sanji!


	4. Contract

Chapter 4: Contract

"Is Suaku ok? He didn't get up to help for breakfast." Sanji asked the crew of the Merry Go that morning. Suaku wasn't at the table.

Nami said, "maybe he's just sleepy,"

"Good thinking, Nami-san!" Sanji went heart eyes. Nami sweatdropped.

Suaku walked in. He was white as a sheet. "Sanji, please pass the orange juice." He took his seat.

"Uh...Sure," Sanji was a bit surprised Suaku hadn't used his usual nickname. His brother drank four glasses rather quickly and then set his head on the table. Suaku had fallen asleep!

"Just like Trace!" Luffy laughed.

Sanji shook his brother. "Yo, Suaku? You feelin' ok?" No response. Then, Suaku almost fell off the table! "Oh no, he's sick."

"Get a doctor!" Chopper yelled. Usopp reminded him that he was the doctor. "Sanji, get him into his hammock." In an hour, Chopper had diagnosed the sickness. He had Qailo Fever. A deadly fever that was contracted from dirty living conditions. Suaku was out cold for two days.

"Squirt, I'm glad you're here." Suaku coughed. "I hate bein' sick!"

Sanji hid a smile. "I remember, on Baratie, you were sick. Patty put you in bed. After you woke up, you snuck out and cooked with a mask on."

"Yea, that was pretty funny." Suaku coughed.

"So...How'd you find the Great Blue?" Sanji was eagar to know.

Suaku surpressed a laugh. "Early that morning, I was swimming and it was there!"

"That would happen to you!" Sanji laughed.

"Suaku is mine! I _own_ him" A voice yelled from outside the door.

"No, you don't! Suaku's my crewmate! You marines were mean to him!" Luffy shouted.

"Then I'll take him by force!" The marine attacked Luffy. Sanji jumped up.

"Suaku! Stay here! That's an order!" Sanji rushed to help. An hour past and the crew was still busy with marines.

"Suaku! I gave you an order!" Sanji yelled.

"Respectfully disobyed," Suaku stood in the doorway of the men cabin. "Seto!! You die now!"

Seto laughed. "I own you. You're under contract, remember?"

"What contract?!" Luffy shouted.

Suaku looked sadly at Luffy. "He's right. I signed it so Seto wouldn't kill anyone on Baratie."

"No," Sanji said. "Suaku, you idiot!"

Seto unfolded a piece of yellowish paper. On the bottom was Suaku's name, faded from age. "See? It's unbreakable."

"I don't care!" Luffy attacked Seto, but Seto dodged it and held Luffy in a headlock.

"I ate the Strength-Strength fruit. It give me the power of 1,000 men!" Seto laughed. Suaku kicked, but Seto easily tossed him over his shoulder.

"Suaku!" Sanji watched in horror as Suaku's head smashed into the marine ship and he sank from view into the ocean. Sanji dove after him.

Sanji was halfway to the bottom and losing air fast. Fighting the urge to return for air, Sanji went down deeper. _Suaku's gotta be ok!_ _We promised to always be there for each other! _Sanji coughed He found Suaku and rapidly swam to the surface. Sanji took a breath of air and looked at Suaku. Suaku wasn't breathing. Sanji got to the ship and the crew gathered around Suaku.

Nami did CPR on him. Suaku gasped and spit out water. "You ok now?" Nami smiled sweetly at him.

"Yup," Suaku sat up. "These marines are going down!"

Sanji stood, "You rest, I fight."

Suaku stood up beside Sanji. "NO WAY! I'm fighting too!"

Sanji looked at him, concerned. "If I go down, you'll be my back up, ok?" Suaku seemed pleased with that.

"Nami, I love you." Sanji lit a cigarette.

"I told you, those will kill ya." Suaku said.

"If this doesn't first!" Sanji ran to attack the marines.

Author's note: Great to be back for a little while. I'm using my aunt's computer tonight. Hope you liked that chapter.

Sanji: Please review! It'll make Sanjifanforever-san happy.


	5. Suaku's marine life

Chapter 5: Suaku's marine life

Seto watched as his men were, one by one, defeated by the crew of the Merry Go. He knew they couldn't beat him. To do that, Suaku would have to be beat because Suaku was one of men. _Damn! Suaku's sick! Well, no matter. I'll just finish him off. _Seto grinned. "SUAKU IS MINE! MONKEY D. LUFFY! YOU DIE NOW!" Seto roared. Luffy was too slow to anticipate Seto's punch, but Suaku saw it.

"AGHH!" Suaku's stomach had taken the deadly blow that surely would've killed Luffy. Even being sick hadn't stopped him from protecting his new captain. Luffywas shocked. Suaku spat blood as his ribs cracked with such devastation that the sound was heard by each of his new crewmates. The crew of the Merry go flinched. Usopp whimpered. Nami cried out.

The rubber boy glared at Seto with the same hate he had looked at Arlong with. "HE WAS A FORMER MARINE!"

"I don't care. He betrayed me!" Seto said. Sanji caught Suaku as he fell, moaning.

"Squirt..." Suaku grabbed at Sanji's jacket in pain.

"Stay there. CHOPPER!" Sanji ran to get the reindeer that was busy fighting marines in his man form. Sanji kicked the marines away so Chopper could help Suaku. Luffy was fighting Seto, but they were evenly matched. Then, everyone stopped as they heard Suaku quit breathing.

* * *

Saku's dream:

_"Squirt! Marines!" Nine year old Suaku yelled to Sanji. __"Get away!"_

_"Come with us!" Seto grabbed Suaku and sailed away._

_A few weeks later..._

_"Sign this and I won't kill that blond friend of yours." Seto slid a piece of paper across the shiny black desk in his office. Suaku got a pen and scribbled his name. Seto smirked. "Ok, drop and give me 50!" Suaku did as he was told and later that night, crawled into his hammock in the small closet Seto had called his cabin. It was hot, stuffy, and dirty. The only reason Suaku was able to sleep was due to his aching body. For nine long years he endured that pain. _

_Something was telling him to go toward a light..._

* * *

"Suaku! Wake up!" Sanji ran and kicked Seto, sending him flying upward. Nami was holding Suaku's head in her lap, crying.

Seto hit the deck, got up, and laughed. "Don't blame me. Suaku was the one who got in the way."

Sanji growled and kicked Seto square in the face. Seto couldn't dodge because Sanji's rage had quickened the chef's reflexes. Sanji attacked until Seto was begging for mercy on his knees. The blond looked at Seto with a cold expression, ready to deliver the final blow.

"Sanji! Stop! That's enough!" Suaku sat up. Sanji's cold expression was replaced by the joy of seeing his brother alive again. Suaku smiled. He walked up to Seto. "I want you to tear up my contract!"

"If I don't..." Seto asked. Suaku pointed to Sanji who got ready to attack. "Ok!" Seto tore it up.

Suaku smiled. "Get off this ship now!" Seto and his marines took off. Suaku passed out.

* * *

Author's note: Next chapter will be the last, but I'll continue to use Suaku! Please review! If you have an idea for Suaku's next adventure, feel free to message me anytime! I will answer the next day!


	6. Party time!

Chapter 6: Party time!

Suaku woke up a week later, feeling better than ever. His tux had been thrown away because it was all bloody. Suaku was wearing a baggy white long-sleeved shirt and black pants. He saw Zolo sitting on a wooden chair in the corner. "S'up Marimo?"

"Don't call me that!" Zolo growled. "You better?"

Suaku jumped out of bed. "Yup," Zolo and Suaku headed to the deck. "What up, fellow pirates?"

"Suaku!" Luffy bearhugged him. "Are you okay now?"

"Yea," Suaku laughed. "Ah, Miss Nami, I hope you weren't worried about me." He kissed her hand politely.

Nami giggled, "Of course I was worried! We all were!" Nami hugged him. Suaku would've died on the spot, but didn't want to make Nami worried.

"How's your injury?" Usopp asked.

"Let's see," Suaku took off his shirt, revealing a huge purple circle-shaped bruise on his abs (he has a six pack). "Where's Squirt?" Suaku put his hirt back on after Chopper checked it.

Sanji came out carrying a ton of food. "Suprise! Party time!" Sanji grinned. "It's a party to celabrate our new crewmate!"

"Thanks Bro!" Suaku hugged his brother after he had set down the food. They were all eating when Luffy spoke.

"I had a thought." Luffy said.

"WHAT?!" The crew shouted.

"You thought?" Usopp asked.

"Did it hurt?" Suaku laughed.

Luffy continued, "Suaku, why do you cal Sanji 'Sqiurt' if he's older?"

"We're just weird!" Sanji and Suaku answered together.

"That makes perfect sense...For Blondie!" Zolo laughed Sanji and him started fighting. The rest of the crew laughed as they watched.

* * *

Author's note: Crappy ending and short chapter, I know. Please review!


End file.
